DBZ meets Infinite Stratos
by Death Killr
Summary: This is my first fanfiction/crossover ever so flames are necessary for my stories survival will be Black ops3 in their COD BO3 is owned by Treyarch Infinite Stratos is owned by Izuru Yamizuru and DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama and also my Xbox username is Stomaticaxe692 if anyone wants to play Battlefield 1, Black ops 3 Infinite warfare or GTA 5 (OC x Charlotte Dunois)
1. A Journey begins

This is my first fanfiction/crossover ever so flames will be taken as suggestions. (ps srry if it's short my computer shut off deleting more than 2 hours of work at 11:00 pm and also my Xbox username is Stomaticaxe692 so if you add me as a friend and you can send suggestions about the fanfic from there or if anyone wants to play GTA 5, COD BO3, Battlefield 1, or DBXV2)

DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama Infinite Stratos is owned by Izuru Yamizuru and Call of Duty Black Ops 3 is owned by Treyarch the only thing I own out of two of them is a game disc for COD BO3 and my OC

My OC (DBXV2) finds out he is one of the only two males to be able to pilot the IS and Death KillR is about to go on a journey of a life time finding love along the way.(OC x Charlotte Dunois and will have nonexisting IS abilities like shield recharge, etc.)

Chapter 1

"It's such a beautiful day outside but it's going to feel like a long day if Ichika keeps day dreaming" (AN: if I see someone day dreaming I snap them out and if I see someone not doing work I gain the urge to tell them to start working like everybody else)" **I'm in an all girl school with one other male and I don't want to do anything that'll embarrass me!?"**.*I use my ability to read minds to scan Ichikas thoughts because I can see him starting to sweat and when I read his mind I start to quietly snicker to my self at his predicament.* Death KillR stops snickering to listen to the assistant teacher Ms. Yamada starts the students introductions and when it's Ichika's turn he says his name and then says "and that's all" making everyone anime faint and someone that looks like a female Ichika comes into the room making Ichika yell out "SIS!" and get whacked in the head by the women's fist and then she introduces herself to be Chifuyu Orimura and everyone starts whispering about that Ichika's her brother and other things that his saiyan hearing could pick up.

(Time Skip to selection of Class president)

A girl stands up volunteering Ichika and another girl stands up agreeing with the first girl then another while Ichika stands up and starts complaining about what if he doesn't want to and then a couple of girls stand up and volunteer me. After Death KillR got volunteered the #1 contender Cecilia Alcott from England stands up in the back objecting saying that it would be a disgrace for a male to be class president and she challenges Ichika but not me and I start thinking about how pissed I am at being ignored but realize she's a hothead just like one of my former mentors: Vegeta and I eventually stand up suggesting a 3 way tournament and while Cecilia says that if we lose on purpose we would become her slaves and I agree to the terms. While waiting Death KillR starts playing some Call of Duty Black ops 3 on his Xbox one while Ichika watches Death KillR get into first place in the game of Team Death match and eventually Ichika asks Death KillR what he wants to do instead of staying in the dorm room like training for the upcoming match."Okay Ichika you win, we'll train for the upcoming match but the match won't be much of a warm up for me" Death KillR responds and thinks how much he is acting like Vegeta at that moment.

Next week, Death KillR walks into class with Ichika to notice all the girls gossiping about something but stop when they notice Death KillR and Ichika but with Death KillR's saiyan hearing Death KillR could make out what they were talking about saying stuff like they are so going to lose against Cecilia in the match that was going to happen today and Death KillR notices Cecilia out of the corner of his eye that she was about to start bragging about what she thought was going to be a victory for her and Death KillR just tunes her out along with everything else until someone taps his shoulder knocking him out of his musings and turned to see Ichika with his hand on his shoulder telling him that the match was going to start soon and they should head down when we get close to Ichika's hanger and Death KillR runs to his hanger to equip into his IS: the Colosse (Colossal in French) and waits for the timer to reach zero to star the 3 way battle. When the countdown ends Death KillR ejects from the hangar shortly followed by Cecilia then Ichika after they exit their hangars He grabs his dbsr-50 double-barrel bolt action sniper rifle and wait for an opening in one of their defenses while having his HLX-4 along with his RSA Interdiction in case he needed to evade and snipe when one of them lost and while Death KillR was watching he saw Ichika's shield dropping like crazy and he realized that he was going to loose so Death KillR decided to step in by shooting Cecilia's IS suit with his RSA Interdiction sniper draining 25% of her shield and Death KillR looked at Ichika with a look that says "you owe me big time for saving you." Death KillR and Ichika fly down to the ground to continue the fight while Cecilia starts to get up

After Cecilia gets up Death KillR notices that she looks pissed and could immediately tell who it was aimed at: Him and she launches into the air trying and failing to shoot Death KillR and while this is going on Death KillR thinks to his self "all I did was catch her off guard with my RSA Interdiction and it's a good thing my quick scoping skills are on point" Death KillR quickly aims down the scope and fires 3 times hitting Cecilia 2 out of the 3 times dropping her remaining shield from 75% to 25% just like Ichikas remaining shild while Death KillR remains at a cool 100% and while Death KillR is distracted she shoots Ichika's IS bringing his shield to zero and after Death KillR notices Ichika down he pulls out his dbsr-50 double-barrel bolt sniper and fires decimating Cecilia's remaining shield making him the winner of the 3 way match.


	2. 2 new transfer students

I'm back to continue writing my fanfic. Hope you all are having a wonderful day on the fanfiction community cause I can tell you that I am anyways on with the fanfic. sorry about the short chapter had alot to do last week

Chapter 2

The next day, Death KillR walked into class without Ichika cause he had to grab something from his and Houki's dorm that he forgot and Death KillR could make out more gossip that Ms. Orimuras class was getting a male french transfer student so Death KillR sits at his desk and asks if they were really getting another male IS pilot from France and the girl Death KillR asked turns around and says "yes we are." A few minutes later, Ichika and Houki walk into the classroom and Death KillR tells them the news and he notices that Ichika looks relieved at the news after that Ms. Yamada tells the transfer student to introduce himself "My name is Charles Dunois it's a pleasure to meet you" after that all the girls started to ask him questions about his life so Death KIllR stood up and told everyone to leave the boy alone and Charles thanks Death KillR for the help and he just looks back, nods and said "you're welcome."

During the class, Death KillR was sitting next to Charles so he leaned over to ask Charles a question"Do you want to eat lunch with me and Ichika?" Charles shook his head yes and Death KillR smiled and said"thanks." When lunch came around Death KillR, Charles, Ichika, Houki,Cecilia,and Lingyin Huang (Rin is what I call her) and after introducing Charles to Lingyin Huang Death KillR turns to Ichika saying"this was just supposed to be us 3 but I really don't care anymore." After lunch Death KillR and Charles went to class with Death KillR singing one of his favorite of jt machinima's song: Call of Duty Infinite Warfare rap "Unlimited' and Charles turns to him and asks Death KillR what he's singing and Death KillR only response was to say it was one of his favorite songs. In class the next day, Death KillR heard more talk about a transfer student this time from Germany so Seath KillR thought of one of his favorite subjects to study: World War 1 but to be precise The Italians, the Austrian-Hungarians and the Arditi (Italian mountaineer group if you didn't know" with their motto of "O la vittoria , o tutti accoppati" meaning "We either win, or we all die."

When class started Death KillR saw a short girl with silver hair wearing an eyepatch over right eye, Ms. Yamada told everyone to settle down and let the transfer student introduce herself "I am Laura Bodewig" after an awkward minute Ms. Yamada finally said "is that all" making Laura respond by saying "yes it is.' Death KillR notices that Laura is glaring at Ichika when she starts walking up to him saying I do not approve, I will never approve and get ready to slap him so Death KillR using his saiyan reflexes and speed catching Laura's hand and saying Wir treffen unsere Klassenkameraden nicht? (German for We don't hit our classmates now do we?) Laura looks at him about to say what he was doing touching her and Death KillR just nods his head to the class where an angry Cecilia and Lingyin along with a fuming Houki were about to start a problem Laura just looks back at Death KillR and just smirks and says cockily "They aren't any harm their IS units can't match to my German made IS unit" Death KillR just shakes his head and thinks to himself "Just great another cocky one that will lose in the most humiliating way."


	3. 3 vs 1 demonstration

I'm back and finally have finished chapter 3 of DBZ meets Infinite Stratos,

anyways on with the fanfic

Chapter 3

Death KillR heard that they were going to the arena to show the students with nonpersonal IS units about using one, Death KillR saw tell Ichika that Death KillR, him, and Charles to go to the locker room before the rest of the class and Death KillR notices that Charles looks confused so he asks him if he has a question and he asks why do the three of them go first when Death KillR was about to answer Ichika comes up behind Death KillR saying cause we're the only boys in an all girls school and Charles just nods his head in understanding. On the walk down to the locker room a group of girls stops in front of them so Death KillR puts up his deployable shield (the infinite warfare wrist shield) telling Ichika and Charles to get behind him and when Death KillR sees that Ichika and Charles are behind him he starts moving forward slowly but starting to speed up little by little until they were all out of the way enough for there to be a path way down the middle. After they got there they all look away from each other to change but Ichika turns around to ask Charles about something and sees him already in the outfit and when Death KillR turns around because he heard Ichika say that Charles was already done to leave but after he just turns back to what he was doing and thinking "Charles must be one of those speed dressers or something." (AN: I made that word up cause I have seen videos of people taking off all their clothes in one go ps don't say I'm gay because it's on one of my favorite shows anyways let's continue) When they got out to the arena Ms. Orimura called Death KillR, Lingyin, ad Cecilia up to demonstrate an IS battle for the class and while waiting Death KillR has a feeling that something was about to happen and just after that he heard a whistling noise like something moving at speeds that an IS can travel at so Death KillR looks up ad sees a small black dot coming closer until he can make out Ms. Yamada in an IS suit heading directly at him so he dodges making her hit Ichika instead when Death KillR he sees Ichika holding one of Ms. Yamada's breasts with Cecilia looking shocked, Lingyin and Houki fuming to themselves, Ichika stammering out apologies, and Ms. Yamada looking flustered.

After all that was over Death KillR stands at attention when Chifuyu starts addressing the class that they were going to see a 3v1 match with Cecilia, Lingyin, and Ms. Yamada versus Death KillR, when Lingyin was about to argue to Chifuyu saying that isn't a fair match but Ms. Orimura interrupts her by saying this is the closest that they can get to a fair match because she had seen him in the old tournaments where Death KillR introduced that he can pilot an IS by dominating the tournament in all flawless victories. When the match started after all the students except Cecilia and Lingyin along with Ms. Yamada were the only ones on one side along with Death KillR on the other side the countdown began making all the participants get into position to rocket forward at the opposing team, when the timer hit zero started to whistle a toon from his favorite song making his 3 opponents get ready to attack at long range at his distraction but that was his plan all along after they took to the air Death KillR activated his overdrive ability using it to get behind Lingyin when she asks her teammates where he went they look behind her making her look back to get sucker punched by Death KillR knocking her down to the unforgiving ground after that he disappeared again making Cecilia shout "where did you go, you coward!" after she said that Death KillR appeared above her getting ready to deliver a devastating hammer strike to her back but Ms. Yamada warned Cecilia about the oncoming blow that could've dealt massive damage to her shields after that Lingyin flies back into the fray looking angry. After that failed sneak attack Death KillR decided to go on a juggernaut approach to the situation after seeing that Cecilia and Ms. Yamada at 100% shield and Lingyin at 75%, so he activated his kinetic armor while spinning up his scythe. After Cecilia, Ms. Yamada, an3d Lingyin saw Death KillR's IS pull back its arm revealing a gatling gun they wondered what he was going to do stay back and use the spray and prey tactic or use a tight cone of fire on one of them at a time but when he did what they were first thinking stay back they weren't expecting him to disappear and appear directly in front of Lingyin destroying her shield enough for her to survive the fall, then he disappeared again this time in front of Ms. Yamada and doing the same thing he did to Lingyin and lastly he did the same thing to Cecilia ending the match.


End file.
